


Enough

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex decides that enough is enough. Hence the title. [01/20/05]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

## Enough

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Okay, I don't have a good excuse but you've already come this far so a little further into my head won't hurt. Much. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Blind. Eyes wide open, he thought, but fucking blind. Stupid. Of course, Superman was Clark Kent. It explained so much; it explained everything. 

Obviously Clark _had_ learned a thing or two from their friendship. Misdirection had worked wonders in keeping him from seeing what was right in front of his face for years. 

He'd believed himself so fucking smart. Of course Clark had something to hide, he'd thought. Just another poor fool affected by the meteorites. Just another freak. So right and yet so wrong. 

Clark hadn't another victim of the meteor shower, he had _been_ the meteor shower. 

The urge to throw something heavy and expensive was oh, so strong, but he was in Clark's apartment, and expensive was not a word he would use in relation to anything here. Except maybe Lois's shoes. 

Clark's taste in women was hideous. Lana and Lois? At least Clark was true to type. Dark hair, big eyes, and a sign that says please rescue me. Yeah well, obviously bald and male didn't do that much for Clark Kent. Maybe he was a little jealous, but that wasn't the point. 

The point was that for all of the moralizing the Kents had done against him, for every time that Johnathon, Martha, and Clark had looked at him and found fault with him, they had been lying behind his back and to his face. Nothing that Lionel Luthor had done to him had hit him this badly. At least he'd been honest enough to be direct. The Kents had promised things they'd failed to deliver. 

It was a good thing that there was no one in the apartment right now, because he knew that he wouldn't have been able to stay calm with Clark in his face. 

He wondered suddenly how long Clark had known that Lex was in love with him. Had he told Lois? Had they laughed about him, together? Had Clark just assumed that he could use Lex's feelings to keep him from finding out? There was no one to give him answers. The show was over anyway. 

Lex said goodbye to the empty room, and walked out. 


End file.
